I Don't Wanna Be Alone
by withlove-andfreckles
Summary: Saydee McLellon is the new transfer student. Draco has been her friend since they were five, but it turns into something more. Much more than she can handle. Then comes George Weasley. Who will make her feel complete again? M for when Draco gets frisky!
1. Year 5 Begins

_**BONJOUR! Teehee! I hope you like this story. It came to me after seeing the new HP movie.  
I just feel so sorry for Draco… poor thing. But this is going to be in the setting of year 5. Not 6, or 7.  
But most likely It'll have a sequel. So I hope you like it! **_

_**I am aware that the character's name is Saydee, much like my own. X3**_

**PLATFORM 9 ¾:**

"Harry, wait up! I can't find Scabbers!" yelled a worried Ron Weaslely.

Harry Potter was on his way to his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He just laughed; Ron was always losing the damn rat. "Hurry, Ron!"

Ron quickly picked up the rat from the ground and shoved him in his pocket. Both Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the twins gave the car man their luggage to store in the bottom and ran onto the train.

Fred laughed loudly, "Why is it that every year we're this close to missing the train!" he pinched his fingers close together. They all went to sit in their normal spots.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermoine Granger waved at the two. They went to the seat she was sitting in and closed the windowed doors.

"Have you heard about the new girl?" she asked looking at Harry.

"My summer was great, thanks for asking." Ron muttered under his breath. She shot him a glare.

"No," Harry chuckled. "Who is she?"

Hermoine pointed out the door, directly across from them. The girl was about their height, the same age, and really pretty. She had shoulder lengthed, dirty blonde hair, light skin, and when she turned her head to look out the door they could see her extremely light blue eyes.

"Her name's Saydee McLennon. She's a transfer student from the U.S." Hermoine explained to them.

"And how do you know this?" asked Ron, aggravated that she knew everything.

Or at least she thought she did.

"Because, I talked to her before you two got on. I asked if she wanted to sit by us, but she said she was waiting for someone." She explained with a puzzled look on her face. "When I asked who she just said an old family friend. It was weird."

"Yeah, that is weird. I think I'm going to talk to her." Harry said getting up. But, before he could open the door, Draco Malfoy was out in the hall. He looked at Harry and glared at him for a second, then snickered before opening the door and sitting by Saydee.

Harry sat back down. "Huh," he started. "Malfoy just went to sit by her."

"That's rather strange if you ask me. But I guess it doesn't really surprise me. He is a bit of a ladies' man."

Harry and Ron stared at her. "Well! It's true!" she exclaimed.

"What I find strange is that there's another wizarding school besides Hogwarts." Ron looked out the door to see the Cart. "Ooh, chocolate frog, please!" he asked the woman pushing it.

"Certainly," she grabbed a box and handed it to him. He reached in his pocket to pull out the two galleons, but only had one. "Uh, Harry?" he asked. Harry groaned and handed the woman a galleon while Ron handed her the other one.

"Thanks," he looked at him apologetically.

**HOGWARTS:**

Saydee looked around while Draco held her hand. It was weird being with him like this, since their families had been friends for so long. But she liked it. He was sweet to her, and she liked the way his hand fit her.

Plus, he was VERY good-looking.

"Want me to get your stuff?" he asked with his signature smile plastered on his face.

She turned pink, "No thanks, I've got it." She smiled.

"Alright," he turned to get his belongings and let go of her hand. She bit her lip to keep back an excited yelp.

"Saydee!" she heard someone call her name. A boy with round glasses and a familiar lightning bolt on his head came toward her. She smirked.

"Harry Potter." She smiled wider. "I've heard so much about you! It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

Harry was surprised to hear a British accent coming from her. "I thought you we're from the States?" he asked while letting go of her hand.

"Oh, I am. But both of my parents are from London; they went to Hogwarts too." She looked up at the night sky, glancing to the castle.

"Oh, I see." He said nodding his head.

"Harry, I got Hedwig. You might want to go get the rest of your stuff." Ron said, handing him Hedwig's cage. "Ah, who's this?" he said staring at the girl.

"Saydee McLennon." she raised her hand to wave but was cut off when Draco grabbed it to hold onto.

"Potter," He spat through his teeth.

"Malfoy," Harry spat back.

"Well," Saydee exclaimed stepping in front of them. "I think we ought to go, we don't want to be late!" she drug Malfoy through the crowed, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"What was that about?" she asked, slightly laughing, once they got onto the small boats.

"Nothing," he scoffed looking out towards Hogwarts. "God, I don't want to be here."

"And why not?!"

"I've learned all I need too," he said smiling. "I don't need protection anymore."

Saydee looked at him, obviously confused. She didn't know this school was to protect her, she thought it was for learning how to control her powers better. Or maybe it was because her previous school got burnt down by some crazy wizard out for more power.

"I don't think I need protection either…" she mumbled.

"Yeah," Draco agreed, holding her hand tighter. "You've got me." He smirked handsomely and she blushed again.

He knicked her cheek with his fingers and chuckled. She looked away, leaning onto his shoulder.

**THE DINING HALL:**

"We have a new student, as well as first years, here with us today." Dumbledore bellowed to the students. "Saydee McLennon will have the honor of being the first to go under the Sorting Cap."

Saydee stood up and walked nervously to the Cap. McGonaggel placed the Cap on her, and it thought.

And thought, and thought. "Another difficult decision, I see. Your heart isn't evil or tainted, why would you want to be in Slytherin?" he asked her.

"Uh… I-"

"Hah! A boy?! What a pity…" he thought for another moment, then bellowed, "GRYFFENDOR!"

The whole Gryffendor house yelled in celebration as Saydee went to walk to the table. She glanced at Draco, who was clapping for her. Yet, his eyes showed he was disappointed.

"Saydee, want to sit by us?" she snapped her head to see Hermoine, Ron, Harry, and two twins who looked liked Ron. She figured they were his brothers.

"Sure." She gulped and sat down.

"Oh, these are my brothers," Ron began, pointing at Fred and George. "Fred," he waved. "and George." He just stared.

"Hi," she said staring back at George. "I'll try my hardest not to get you two confused."

"Don't worry," started Fred. "It's not so hard once you get used to it. Right, George?" he nudged his brother.

"Uh huh," he continued to stare. She did too, because something about him made her want too.

"George?" he snapped his head to see that everyone was staring at him.

"Oh," he stammered. "R-right! I-t's not s-so hard after awhile."

Saydee giggled. "Okay!" he was adorable. But then she thought about Draco…

_Eh, it's not like he can read my thoughts! _

No, but he could watch her every move.

**AFTER THE CEREMONY:**

"Saydee," she heard Draco hiss. She turned around as he grabbed her arm. He pulled her into a dark hallway.

"What?! I can't help that I got into Gryffendor!" she whispered quite loudly.

"That's not why I'm mad." He glared. "What we're you doing looking at _George Weasley _the way you were!" He hissed his name.

"I wasn't looking at him in anyway except for friendly."

"Yeah, a little too friendly…" he mumbled and she hit his arm.

"No I wasn't! Stop acting jealous!"

He scoffed. "You think I'm jealous?" he said laughing.

"Yes. You sure are acting like it. If you weren't you wouldn't be asking me such things." She folded her arms across her chest. He unfolded them.

"I'm not…" he murmured. "I just want you to look at me that way." He said, brushing his lips across hers.

She blushed, because she was. Something about _him _made her want too. "Sorry…" she closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"We should be going," he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the hallway.

"My dorms' this way." She nudged her head to her left.

"Mine's that way." He nudged to his right.

"Night." She whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Night." He smiled his Draco smile at her.

As he left she just stood there.

"McLennon." She heard a deep voice say. She turned to see Professor Snape eyeing her.

"Sorry, sir, I'm off to bed now." She whispered.

"Right," he walked away cautiously.

As she walked into her bedroom, Hermoine was sitting at hers reading a potion's book.

"Where were you? I had to tell the dorm leader that you got lost going to the bathroom!"

"I'm so sorry! Draco had to tell me something and then I got lost coming back…"

Hermoine was lost for a second. "Right. Just don't go sneaking off again. Even though I do it on nightly biases…"

Saydee giggled. "Hermoine, I think I could learn a lot of things from you this year." She grinned at her.

Hermoine smiled proudly. "Thanks!" she pulled the covers over her and smiled. "Good night, Saydee."

She chuckled and grabbed her pajamas and toothbrush. "Good night, Hermoine." She said as she clicked the light off.

_This_, she thought, _is going to be a great year._

_**I hope you liked the first chapter! This was just the intro, so sorry if it sucked. XP**_

_**Review, and maybe I'll update more! XD **_

_**Thanks!!!!**_

_**Supercede *throws peace sign***_


	2. Surprises

_**SECOND CHAPTER!**_

_**Some things to clear up: Yes, she will eventually fall for George. And Draco. Lol. The point of this story is kind of like that dumb Hannah Montana thing, He Could Be the One thing (EW, my friend watches it all the time. Makes me all BLEH!). Even if I hate it, I still love the plot. XD**_

_**So I hope you like this chapter, it'll have a lot of emotions in it. :p Happy reading!**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE NEXT WEEK; DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE:**

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" said Saydee shakily.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied slowly, looking over the papers to find that what he had feared was true. "It's about your parents."

"What happened?!" she gasped, shaking more than she had been before.

"You know of the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, I assume?" he eyed her seriously.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. "He killed Harry's parents, and gave Harry a nasty scar." She pointed to her forehead.

"Yes," he said clasping his hands together and neatly placing the on his desk. "But do you know of his 'followers'?"

"No, I don't really…" she thought about it for a moment. She had heard of Death Eaters, of course, but she never fully understood what they were. She stared at Dumbledore, waiting for him to speak again.

"They are called Death Eaters, and they are among us now." He looked at her as if to warn her. She just looked back, a worried look on her face.

"Y-yes," she gulped, "But what about my parents?"

He took in a deep breath. "They've been killed."

It took a minute for her to process this. It just went over and over and over in her mind.

_They've been killed._

He awaited her response, "H-how? Why?! What happened?!" she started to cry.

"Voldemort was the wizard who burnt down your school. Yesterday evening, he was spotted by your parents and aunts. He got to your parents house, burnt it down, and fought them off."

"Why? What did they ever do to him?!" she asked pathetically.

"Well…" he was depressed; he didn't want to be the one telling her this. But better him than someone else, particularly her crazy family. "They were Death Eaters, and they did not follow their mission in killing the Mudbloods of your old school. So Voldemort, knowing you would come here, burnt down the school, tracked your parents, and killed them."

She was stumped. This was a serious thing to happen to her. "My parents," she growled, "Were great people. They would never stoop to a level as low as that."

"Oh, but they did. They made a promise they couldn't keep." He stood up to get a vile from the Memory Case.

"And, what was that?" she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the vile that read "S. & B. McLellon."

"Falling in love," he said as he poured the memory into the cauldron, "And having you."

**MEMORY:**

A baby was wrapped inside a pink blanket, bundled from the cold winter day in London. The family of three was getting ready to go home after the long night (and part of the day) of labor. The mother, who had long brown hair and shockingly bright blue eyes, held the sleeping new born in her arms. As the baby stirred, Breanne McLellon would coo her back to sleep.

Seth McLellon was part of a wealthy wizard family, and Breanne Lynch apart of a poor one. They met when Breanne's cousin invited her to a rich party. They fell in love instantly.

"Sh, my darling…" cooed the excited new mother. "I love you," she cried.

"Daddy loves you more," Seth stuck out his finger for the baby to grab.

They all got in the car and drove to their big, cottage-like house in the outskirts of London. Then, the new born Saydee, named after a Beatle's song, waved her hand to her father, making his face break out in pimples.

"Hah! She gave you a pimple face!" his beautiful wife laughed as she sat Saydee in her crib.

As they were laughing, and trying to get rid of the remaining pimples on his face, snow started falling and an eerie darkness filled the afternoon sky. Breanne picked up her baby as Seth wrapped his arms around both of them, feeling the scar on his angle burn.

"Voldemort," he hissed in pain.

"S-s-seth." He hissed evilly. "You broke the vow." His nasty voice drawled the word.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he raised his tone to the Dark Lord. "I did no such thing! You said not to marry a human, and I didn't! How the bloody hell did I break your vow?!"

"You married a Mudblood, you filth!" he pulled his wand out. "Avada Kedavra!"

Before the spell could hit Breanne or the new born Saydee, Seth pulled them away in his arms.

"We need to get out of here," he whispered in Breanne's ear.

"How?!" she whispered violently.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted the killing spell.

"V-voldemort!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Yes-s-s?" he whispered, intrigued at what the blood traitor would say next.

"If I become… a Death Eater… will you leave my family alone? Let them take their leave away from this place." He sighed.

"No!" Breanne cried.

"Hmm, interesting. You want to protect the Mudblood and your child…"

"Leave them out of this! Just… do what you want with me."

As he dragged him outside, Breanne laid Saydee down in her crib and ran to him.

"Wait." She stopped the process. "Make me one, too." Her husband could not stop this decision. As long as it protected their daughter, it would be fine. One single tear fell from Seth's eye.

"I love you," he mouthed to his wife.

"I love you too," she mouthed backed.

The last thing to be heard before the memory faded away was the sound of the new born Saydee crying, missing her parents…

**MEMORY OVER:**

"They did it… to protect me?" Saydee asked, tears falling from her eyes. She had always hated, _hated_, the Death Eaters, but she could never hate her own parents for transforming themselves to save her life.

"They did it out of love, Saydee." Explained Dumbledore, "Love is the reason why most people do the things they do." He nudged his head towards the door, and she thanked him by bowing her head in confusion.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see George Weasley standing there.

"Oh! Um… hi Saydee…" he stumbled back a little.

_Did Dumbledore know he was there? _Saydee asked herself curiously. As she turned her head to thank him once more, he was gone.

"Woah…" she whispered. Her head snapped when she heard George whisper, "Cool school, eh?"

Then he winked at her.

**THE GREAT HALL, DINNER TIME:**

She took a deep breath as she went to sit by Draco, not caring what his friends- or hers for that matter- thought about the ordeal.

"I need to talk to you," she said stearnly, "About my parents."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Didn't they die?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Come with me."

She was going to pull her hand away from his, thinking he didn't want to hold hands anymore, but he held onto it tightly.

_Why has he been acting so weird?! _She thought to herself.

When they reached their usual hiding place, she sat down on in one of the old desks.

"I miss them," she sighed. He kneeled down so that he was at her level, putting his hand on her knee and squeezing it. She got that fluttering feeling in her stomach again…

"I do too," he whispered. "They were like my second pair of parents." He smiled his brilliantly handsome smile again. She loved that about him, but he had his flaws too.

She stood up and he did too. He brushed a piece of hair from her face and leaned into kiss her. This was the third time they had kissed. Not snogged, kissed. He was romantic in his own way, and that was another thing she loved about him.

He pulled her in closer and kissed her again, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned at his action, making her blush a deep pink. He pulled back and started laughing.

"W-what?!" she screeched, embarrassed.

He took a deep breath and stopped laughing, his Draco smile still on his face, "You're amazing." He chortled. She smiled back at him.

"I love you," he whispered. She looked deep into his eyes, wanting to disappear into them.

She didn't really know if she felt the same way yet…

**GREAT DINNING HALL, GEORGE AND FRED'S WEIRD CONVERSATION:**

"FUCK!" yelled an aggravated George Weasley, "She's just so… I don't know, amazing!" his hands left his hand to make a loud _smack _on the table.

"Have you even had a real conversation with her yet, man?" Fred stared at his brother in amazement. All George could talk about for the past week was Saydee. It was driving him mad.

"Well…" George thought for a second. He's only ever started at her, really. And compliment her… one time…

**

"_Hi George!" said a very perky Saydee._

"_Hi," he chuckled nervously._

"_How are-"_

"_Your hair looks pretty today. And shiny." He mentally smacked himself._

"_Um, thanks?" she giggled. "I'll talk to you later!"_

_He said nothing._

**

"Man! I am an idiot!" he buried his face in his hands.

"Yes. Yes you are." Ron said coming up behind them.

"Shut up, Ronald." He hit him in the stomach playfully. The two chuckled at the sight of their "brotherly love".

"She's probably in that dusty old classroom snoggin' it up with Malfoy anyways." George sighed again.

"She's going out with Malfoy, MALFOY?! Wait who are we talking about, now?"

Hermoine smacked Ron's arm.

"What was that for?!" he yelled at her.

"For being stupid! We're talking about Saydee, obviously!"

"Oh," Ron looked stupefied. "Since when was she snoggin' it up with 'im?" he shoved his face full of mashed potatoes.

"Since we first got here, Ron!" Harry looked at Ron, knowing he was stupid, but not this stupid.

"I swear I'm so oblivious to everything that happens…" he mumbled, eating corn.

"We've noticed." Harry and Hermoine said together.

"Hey guys!" Saydee said cheerfully, plopping herself down on the opposite side of George.

"You seem awfully cheery for someone who just lost their parents." Ron pointed out not thinking.

"Ron!" Hermoine's brows furrowed.

"It's okay," Saydee put her hand up. "I've learned that you've just got to accept it and move on with life. I love my parents dearly, but I've got to fulfill their wishes. Meaning, I have to graduate from here successfully." She smiled.

"Good for you," Hermoine smiled back.

"So how was your daily snogging session with Malfoy?" Ron asked, obviously not thinking again.

"RON!" the table yelled.

"Oh," she looked down at the table. "We're done." She whispered.

"What?!" George looked at her. "Did that bastard break your heart?!" Saydee stared at him for a second, and then giggled.

"No," she sighed. "I guess… he just wasn't what I was looking for, in this cool school of ours." She winked, getting up to go to her next class.

"Ooh, Georgie's got a girlfriend!" Ron and Fred chanted together.

Ginny had just walked in on the conversation. "Why do I miss out on all the fun our family has?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Well I hope you liked this chapter! It's probably the longest one I've written out of all the stories I've written. ;p**_

_**But it's my favorite! I just love it. My brain has been thinking of wonderful thinks lately! XD**_

_**Rate and review! 3**_


	3. Decisions

_**SORRY! I've been a tad bit busy these past few days. :p  
But I'm back and excited to write a chapter or two. :D :D  
Happy Reading 3**_

**CORRIDOR OF SLYTHERIN:**

"Damn it," cursed a very aggravated Malfoy. What was it about this girl? They'd been friends since they were younger, and he never expected anything to go this far. But he just couldn't get this girl out of his mind!

What was so special about her? Maybe it was that perfect smile of hers that just brightened whatever room she was in, and her sleek, shiny dirty blonde hair. He also made point of her curves, and sometimes looked at her backside whenever she walked, because he liked the way it swayed. But, the thing he loved most was her cheeks when she blushed. It was like a firecracker going off in front of him every time he saw it.

_But we're over now_, he thought with a grimace on his face,_ but I really wish we weren't…_

"GAH!" he slammed his Defense Against the Dark Arts book on the table. He looked outside to the small lake outside the castle, and it reminded him of her eyes. Nah, her eyes are the most exotic blue he'd ever seen. So bright, like a lightning bolt…

They were beautiful, and he'd give anything to get them back. Starting now.

He heard a creak, like a door opening. He snapped his head to the door, hoping it wasn't a Professor.

"Draco…" Saydee whispered slightly. His world fell apart.

"What?" he whispered venomously, still slightly mad at her for their break up.

"I-I'm sorry…" she shivered, wearing only her shorts and tank top. Her breasts fell out of it a bit, making him stare at her a little longer. Was she planning this?

"R-right…" He cleared his throat and grabbed his books, getting ready to leave. "Then why'd you do it?" He looked straight into her eyes, almost glaring at her, but not wanting her to feel too bad.

"I guess I just… reacted weird to what you said. I didn't exactly know how I felt yet, but now that I've thought about it…" she smirked up at him. He almost did, but wanted to hide it so he wouldn't look weak. He wasn't going to let her off the hook so easily.

He walked closer to her until he was only inches away from her face. He took her chin in his right hand, dropping his books, and put his left hand on her hip. He put his lips to her ear, blowing in it a little.

"And?"

She tried to keep her cool, but it was too hard. Her breaths became shaky and her arms wrapped around his waist. Her face was buried in his muscular chest, and her hands ran up his back. She whispered three little words she thought she'd NEVER say to Draco Malfoy.

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you too." He said patting her back. His hands went up her shirt as they moved towards the couch.

"Draco," was the last thing she whispered before he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

**THE NEXT DAY, DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASS:**

_Best night of my life, _Was the first thing Saydee thought when she woke up that morning. Draco was so… skilled. She hated admitting that to herself, but he was. This was her first, but that didn't stop him. He was gentle, but rough. Loving, but lustful. He was good and evil wrapped into one, and she didn't mind one bit.

She wasn't even paying attention to the lesson today. She was thinking about potions class with Draco, which began in 5, 4, 3, 2…

"You are dismissed," Professor Umbrige sighed. (A/N: If my memory serves well, that's the 5th DATDA teacher, if it's not, correct me!)

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She stopped when she got to the Great Hall, where Draco told her to meet him. She opened the doors slowly to find no one in there. She frowned a little and sat down at the Slytherin table.

She sighed, and turned to get up. Two strong arms embraced her and she smiled.

"Hey," she chuckled and pulled herself back to kiss him. He deepened it and had to end it before things got a little heated.

"Hey." He said back. She sighed at his touch, and he noticed his hands were grabbing her arms. He let go and grabbed her hand. She pecked his cheek and he picked her up.

She giggled, "Draco!" and pulled his face in for a kiss.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you, too." She rolled her eyes at his playfulness. They both heard the door open and snapped their heads to it. He set her down and started to make up a conversation.

"…and here's your Potions book back. Thanks for letting me borrow it, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Your totally faking it," George Weasley's voice filled the Hall. "Your Potions book is under your arm, dumb ass!" He laughed. Draco just turned and walked out.

"What are you doing with 'im?" George asked Saydee.

"Oh," she thought of an excuse. "We we're just talking…"

"You got back together?" he blushed.

"Yeah." She gave in. "But don't tell anyone! We're trying to keep it secret!" she pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

He gave in. "Yeah. I will." He smiled and shook her hand in pact.

"Thanks, Georgie. She pecked his cheek…

And that was all he needed to get through the day.

**POTIONS CLASS:**

"Ron," Saydee spoke quietly before Snape entered the room.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Who do you like better, Fred or George?" she was curious to know more about George and his playful personality.

"Well, I can't really pick family…"

She glared at him.

"Okay! I was just kidding! I'd say you'd look better with George."

She blushed. "What are you talking about?! I wasn't asking that!"

"Well, I can tell his into you. Even if you are two years younger than him, he thinks you're hot." He waved his hand in front of his face like a fan.

"Weasley." Draco spat, "Go pick on someone else's girlfriend, would ya?"

The class gasped in shock, and Saydee stared at Draco like he was crazy. She pulled his tie down so he was eye level with her. "What are you doing?!" She hissed. "I thought we were keeping this a secret!"

"It's not so secret when Gweasley goes around telling everyone." He spat.

"He didn't tell anyone, you just did!"

"No," he argued. "Crabbe told me George told him." He smirked.

"Whatever." She let go of the tie.

"What's your problem?" he stared at her. She eyed him seductively and licked her lips lightly, making sure no one was looking.

That shut him up.

"Alright, turn to page 304." Snape burst through the door.

**GRYFFINDOR CORRIDOR:**

"Ah," George sighed as he thought about Saydee. He thought a lot about her today, and was trying really hard not to think about her with Malfoy. _Ew_.

"Psst, George!" he heard the angelic voice speak in an angry tone.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Dra- I mean, Malfoy told me that you told Crabbe that we got back together!" she hissed.

"I didn't. He's lying to you."

"Ugh," she sighed. "I actually believe you." A tear ran down her face.

"Has he been doing that a lot?" George whispered.

She nodded.

"I'm… sorry." He held his arms out to give her a hug. She giggled.

He said nothing.

"Oh, George." She accepted his embrace. They stayed there for awhile, never really wanting to let go. They looked up at each other, leaning in slowly until Saydee realized what would happen if she lead him on like this.

She let of him and stepped back. Tears gushed down her face. "I'm so sorry, George."

He watched her run out of the corridor, crying, and felt his heart sink lower.

_**Poor Georgie T_T  
But he will get what he wants sooner or later!!!!! XD  
Stayed tuned for another chapter in the next 24 hours! **_


	4. Too Many Emotions

_**Woot chapter 4!!! I'm excited about what's gonna happen in this chapter!  
**__**Cause my mind will just go on and on and on....you get the point! ^^;  
Enjoy the reading, loves.**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**THE SECRET ROOM:**

Two months had gone by and Umbridge was driving the students of Hogwarts up the wall. Harry had made a secret army- Dumbledore's army- and Saydee was a part of it. Of course, Malfoy didn't know, and she intended to keep it that way.

Plus, George and Saydee had been getting closer. Saydee wasn't sure why, but she was really starting to like him. _Really_, liking him.

It was the day that the Army was learning about the Patronus Charm, and George had gotten it down perfect. Saydee, not so much.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _she recited in frustration. A blue spark flew out, but nothing happened to the Dummy Dementor. "Damn it!" she groaned.

"Think of something happy, Saydee! Just do what Harry told you!" George walked over to her and stood behind her.

"Something happy….like an animal?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, like an animal."

She thought of her favorite, a puppy. She lifted her wand and held it tightly. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

And out came the blue light in the shape of a puppy, swirling around the room. Saydee's smile was unlike anybody else's in the room. George stared at her like he was shot in the leg.

"Um, Saydee…" he asked nervously. She looked up, "Can I talk to you?" He reached his arm out for her to take his hand. She stared at it for a second and then took it, smiling.

As they walked by, people kept complimenting them on their Patronus charms. Things like: "Way to go Weasley!" and "Saydee, nice job!"

They just smiled as the compliments came by, squeezing each other's hands in the process. She giggled as he told her stupid jokes that didn't even make sense, but she loved them anyway. They sat down on a seat in the hallway….next to the Slytherin dorms. This made Saydee a little nervous.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked him while pulling her knees to her chest nervously.

"Well…." He sucked in a deep breath. "You know I like you right?"

She looked at him and nodded, biting her lip slightly. "I think I like you too," she sighed. "But what about," she looked around the hall. "Draco?" she whispered.

"Why can't you just dump him?" he shook his head, aggravated.

"You really wanna know?" she sighed, getting off of the bench and gathering her books. "Cause if I tell you, you're gonna get hurt." Her voice broke twice.

"Worse than you did when you got back together with him? Go ahead." He grumbled.

The look on her face was the I-Really-Want-to-Punch-You look. She couldn't believe this was coming out of her mouth.

"I love him."

George gasped. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Oh," he whispered.

"I told you," she grabbed her bag and walked back to her dorm, fighting back the tears she would cry when she got to Malfoy.

"Saydee, wait!" George chased after her.

"What?" she stopped, not looking back at him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I shouldn't have to make you choose. I won't get in the way of you and Malfoy either." He started to turn around, walking as he did so.

"George, I-"

"I'll see you later." He turned his head around and smirked. The tears started gushing down uncontrollably.

**THE GREAT HALL, DINNER:**

Awkward stares were passed between George and Saydee. They hadn't talked since after the lessons earlier that day. As the rest of the groups conversations lingered on, Saydee and George just ate and stared. When one looked up to stare at the other, the other would look back to their food, trying desperately not to make eye-contact.

"What's up with those two?" whispered Ron into Fred's ear.

"Oh, they just got in a little tiff after practice today, is all." Fred whispered back, making sure that George couldn't hear them. Saydee heard him though.

She pushed her food in front of her. "I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." She looked at everyone but George and got up from her seat.

Malfoy was laughing about something that Goyle had said, and when his head turned he saw Saydee leaving the Great Hall. She looked like she was wiping a tear from her eye.

"Be right back," he said to his friends. She opened the door and he looked around, making it seem like he wasn't following her. As he left the Hall, he saw her drop to her knees, crying. He gulped and walked to her.

She heard his footsteps. "Go away, George." She whispered venomously.

"Guess again," he hissed. She snapped her head to him and his glare turned into a frown. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Oh, Draco." She said in an apologetic tone. "Sorry, George told me something today and…"

"What? Did he threaten you or something?" he chuckled, kneeling down to her level. "He won't really do it. He's a wimp just like his brothers."

"No," she held her tongue back from saying something that would make him mad. "He just….he's impossible." She sniffled.

"Okay…" Malfoy's eyebrow rose.

"Draco…" a tear fell from her delicate face. "He's in love with me."

"Really?" he chuckled. "Are you in love with him?"

She thought about his comment, but answered truthfully. "No. Only you." She muttered, avoiding eye-contact.

"Are you lying?" he growled.

"Why would you think that?" she asked aggressively.

"Because, you avoided my eyes when you said that."

She glared at him and puffed her cheeks out. She almost started crying again.

He stood up, "Crying won't get you anywhere anymore. If you love me you better tell me now."

He waited while she bit her lip. He grunted and walked away.

She couldn't let him go. "Draco," she cried.

He snapped around to see her walking fast toward him, loving the way her chest was rising and falling.

She walked at a quicker pace and once she was near him, she wrapped her arms around him, stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on him. He was taken back, but wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. She lightly moaned in his mouth. He picked her up and she felt him smiling underneath the kiss. She pulled away, tears of happiness sliding down her happy face.

"I love you," she admitted; George wouldn't be on her mind tonight.

"Good." He whispered huskily in her ear. They heard the Hall doors open and let go of each other.

It was only Neville. Draco chuckled and Saydee hit his chest. "Shut it!"

"Guys, you might wanna stop snoggin' and get back in there. "

"Right," Saydee nodded and headed for the door.

When Malfoy knew that Neville was in the Hall, he grabbed Saydee's arm and pulled her closer.

"Meet me in the usual at midnight." He nibbled her earlobe.

She gulped and nodded, excited about tonight, but not excited about toughing it out with George.

**AT THE TABLE:**

As Dumbledore went on to the announcements, George kicked Saydee's foot.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For kicking my foot?" she snickered and looked away.

"No, for today. For making you cry."

"I'm fine. I'm not mad at you anymore." She smiled at him and looked back to Dumbledore, then glanced at Malfoy. He winked at her and licked his lips. She blushed and nodded her head at Dumbledore, feeling kind of turned on by her boyfriends actions.

_This is going to be a long night. _She sighed, putting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

**MIDNIGHT:**

She woke up to the feel of her wand vibrating, her alarm for everyday. Her eyes shot open and she smiled as she looked at the time. She got up, putting her robes on to hide her outfit and grabbing her wand. Before she left she quickly curled her hair with her wand and put on some lipgloss. She hardly ever got "dressed up", so she decided to do it for Malfoy.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. What was it about him that made her get butterflies in her stomach?

His face, his eyes, his smile, and his incredibly hot body….he was perfect!

She bit her lip in excitement as she opened the door to the Slytherin Corridor. Malfoy was right in front of her as she opened it, his signature smile waiting for her kiss it.

He pulled her in, murmuring a Silencio and freezing spells off the wall.

"So you're freezing time?" she giggled.

"I want this to last forever," he murmured. Their eyes melted together as he took off her robe. He was shocked to see she was wearing shorts that really showed off her ass, and her bra. He looked back up to her and she winked at him.

"I love you," he whispered as he began to remove her lacy white bra.

"I…love you…too." She panted as kissed him. She lifted his white t-shirt and pulled it off, making his gelled hair all tasseled and sexy. But that's not what she was staring at.

Her breaths were shaky as he ran his hands up her warm stomach. He trailed kisses down her neck to her belly button. She pulled him up to her face and kissed him ferociously, her hands dragging down his chest. He groaned in her mouth and unbuckled his pants. She unbuttoned them and he carelessly kicked them off, along with his boxers.

She stared at his body, trying not to drool. Her body felt weightless and butterflies were fluttering in her veins. She moaned as he entered her. He grunted as he pushed in and out of her. A piece of his hair would move and bump his forehead with every thrust.

She closed her eyes blissfully. "Look at me." He grunted roughly. She slowly opened her eyes and moaned quietly.

"Don't look away," she felt a tear fall on her face and realized it was his. She sat up so that her chest was pressed against his. She felt tears falling down her face, wanting him to never let go of her.

"Mal-"

"Shh…" he cooed. She bit her lip to hold a moan and grunted as she hit her climax. He gasped a low, quiet gasp as he hit his.

"Draco…." She whispered in his hair.

"Saydee," he sniffled. "I love you."

"Oh, Draco." She wiped his face. "I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me," he cried harder. "Please."

She leaned closer into him and promised, "Never."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Aw, poor Drakie. Lol. Hopefully she will make up her mind soon.  
So that means; DINGDINGDING she loves both of them, but never admits to George that she loves him back because she's scared of what Draco will do! Haha. Just clearing that up for some of ya. :)  
The next chappie will come out tomorrow, most likely. Hope you liked this one. :D**_


	5. Unlucky

_**Sorry, I had a little bit of writers block. T_T  
But I got it now. :) Hope you like this chapter!**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**GRYFFINDOR CORRIDOR:**

It was 12:15 now, because of Draco's freezing spell, and Saydee had just snuck back into her dorm, where George was waiting.

"Hey, Sayds." He said coolly.

"G-george! What are you going up this late?!" she said, startled.

"I might ask you the same thing."

"What I do is none of your business."

"I don't care if you were with him." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

She was taken back by this, "Really? I mean he is my boyfriend so you shouldn't care, should you George?" she whispered.

George stared at the fire as Saydee walked up the stairs. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Saydee," he got up and grabbed her arm to pull her into a warm embrace. She struggled a bit.

"George, let go!" she grunted.

"You deserve better than him." He whispered in her ear. "Just know that, okay?" he held her more tightly. She stopped struggling, because she was enjoying this.

No she wasn't! She just had _sex _with someone who told her to never leave him! She wasn't going back on her promise.

"George, I can't. He needs me a-and….I just can't!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh…" he cooed in her hair. "Don't cry, okay? I can't stand it when you cry. You don't know how much you mean to me…" he could feel her chest heave with every sob.

"I love him," she whispered, and that stung George a bit, "But….I love you too."

_What?! _

**D.A.T.D.A. CLASS, THE NEXT DAY:**

She kept turning her head to find Draco staring at her. Not a flirty stare, not a hateful stare, just a stare.

"Saydee," Professor Umbridge huffed.

Saydee snapped her head, "Yes?" her eyes were wide for fear of people seeing her look at Malfoy the way she was.

"Would you like to tell the class what exactly you were looking at?" Umbridge pressed on.

"Uh- I was just- I wasn't looking at anything m'am." Her face was flushing and she could hear the other students giggled.

"Then, whom were you staring at?"

Her whole face was red now. "No one."

"Uh huh," Umbridge started walking across the room. "Detention, after school."

The other students giggled, and she sighed putting her head in her hands.

She started having bad luck after she told George she loved him.

This morning at breakfast, Crabbe was trying to throw food at Ron, but missed and hit her, making her late for Potions because she had to get the food out of her hair and off her robes.

Then, she caught Malfoy in the hall and he winked at her, making her not pay attention and trip over a Ravenclaw's insanely long robes.

Now, she has painful detention for staring at Draco.

"Damn it," she muttered as Umbridge dismissed the students.

"You were staring at Malfoy weren't you, Sayd?" she heard Crabbe and Goyle sneer, meaning Draco was nearby.

"Ugh, shut up." She groaned. "He was staring at me first." She muttered under her breath.

"It's cause you're so pretty…" Goyle put his hand on her hip.

"Get off!" she raised her hand to hit his face but Draco got to him first.

"Don't try to steal what's mine, Goyle." Draco spat and took Saydee's hand. She bit her lip to keep him from seeing her smile.

"You need to be around me for the rest of the day. Although most of the stuff that's happened to me is your fault." She teased as they walked down the halls slowly.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault Crabbe got food on you and made you late. But it was my fault you got detention. I'll go talk to Umbridge." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making people stare in astonishment.

"Right," she winked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

**GRYFFINDOR CORRIDOR, 9 P.M.:**

Draco had convinced Umbridge into getting Saydee's detention canceled, and Saydee couldn't have been happier. But, she couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about what she said to George.

_I don't want to love him, but I do…_

"No I don't," she muttered so Hermione couldn't hear her.

"Saydee," she heard George whisper.

"What are you doing?!" she said as she got out of bed. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Come here," he grabbed her hand and drug her to the corridor.

"What?"

"You said you loved Malfoy?" he held up that map that Harry always had with him…

And Malfoy's name was on it. It showed him walking to the Ravenclaw's dorm. He went inside and stayed in the same spot.

"Keep it with you and tell me if you still love him." George spat as he went back to bed.

She couldn't breathe. What was he doing?! She folded up the map and went to the Ravenclaw's dorm. But as soon as she walked up to the doors, they opened. She hid behind the Ravenclaw statue.

"Loony little…" Draco was muttering as he walked down the hall. Saydee looked at the map and saw that he was headed back to a dorm.

Her dorm.

She had learned how to Apperate, but wasn't sure if it would work. She thought of her corridor and closed her eyes.

As she appeared, Malfoy walked in. She stared at him, trying not to cry. He took big strides across the room until he was in front of her. He pulled her off the couch and into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"S-silencio…" she murmured.

"No," he whispered. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" she thought that maybe the Ravenclaw was bad…

"I just talked to Luna, and I want you to live with me this summer."

Her eyes widened and she smiled. "As your…"

"Wife?" he finished her sentence.

"Draco!" she whispered. "We can't get married!"

"No," he said continued. "But you can live with us because we're on your parents will! So you can be my 'wife' until we're old enough to be officially married!"

She sighed happily, but then freaked as the door to the boys room opened.

"Malfoy," George spat. "Why are you here? And why are you out of bed?" he looked at Saydee.

"Why does it matter, Gweasley?" he said, smirking as he held Saydee close. "Jealous?" he let the word hang.

"Saydee, go to bed." George was looking worse than angry.

"Wait," Malfoy pulled her into a deep kiss, and she couldn't help but return it.

"Draco…"

"See the way she says my name? She doesn't want you, Weasley." He clung to her one last time before letting her go.

"And she never will."

_George… _She stood there, wanting to say something, as the tears cascaded down.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**:p Who will she choose?  
Don't worry, this isn't the end! There will be like 10 more chapters…  
And, as soon as I figure out how, I'll make a poll seeing who you want her  
to choose: George or Draco?  
I'm thinking Draco… but I just want my audience to be happy! ^^  
Review and rate please!**_


	6. The Need to Be With You

_**Sorry for not updating as fast as usual! It feels like it's been forever since I've updated!  
Even if it's only been 2 days. XD  
Hope you like this chapter. I guess it's one of the non-important ones? I don't know, I'll leave that to you.**_

_**Happy reading!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

**THE NEXT DAY, SAYDEE'S ROOM:**

Saydee awoke with a jolt. It was five in the morning. Was she dreaming? The last thing she remembered was wanting to cry, and now she was awake. This was so confusing.

"Saydee? You okay?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She whispered. "I'm going to go get ready. I've got Charms homework to work on anyways." She grabbed her bathroom things and went to the bathroom, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

So if that didn't happen, when will it? Will she chose Draco, or George? Is she really going to live with Draco over the summer? Marry him in the next couple of years? This was all too stressing.

She was in the shower a good twenty minutes, letting the warm water soothing her tense muscles, not trying to think about Draco or George, or she would have to restart the whole process again. She succeeded in not thinking about either of them for the first five minutes of her shower, until she heard someone talking about Draco.

"Did you hear about Malfoy?" another Gryffindor girl hissed. "He's such a pig. Going for that McLellon girl."

"Well I heard the snogged in the Astronomy Tower for two whole hours yesterday! Do they know anything about each other anyways?"

"I thought she was a whore the first time I saw her."

She grabbed a towel and stepped out.

"We've been friends since I was born, we haven't done anything except hold hands, and I'm not a whore! So keep out of others' business and shut your fucking mouth!" she yelled and went back to her shower calmly.

After finally deciding to straighten her dirty blonde hair, she put on mascara, her shoes, and grabbed her bag. While walking down to the Great Hall, she thought about them again. She was one of the only ones in the hallways, so she allowed herself to let the silent tears fall until reaching her destination.

**SLYTHERIN DORMS, MALFOY'S ROOM:**

His head was killing him, and his voice was thick of sleeping. He couldn't talk without cracking his voice. He stretched and got up from his bed, realizing what time it was.

7:45.

Class started in 15 minutes, and he was not known for being late for class. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After doing so, he dressed and combed his hair out, deciding he looked fine. Hell, he always looked fine. He was damn near sexy, and everyone knew it.

He thought of Saydee, and felt bad for not going to see her the night before. But, to be honest, he was shagged out for the day. But tonight, he won't be.

He made it to class just in time, sliding in the seat next to Blaise.

"You're here, pretty late. Usually you're here around 7:50."

"It's a five minutes difference, you git." He chuckled, hitting his friend on the arm.

He spotted Saydee as he sobered down. Her arms were folded on the table and her head was resting on them. He could still see her beautiful face- so soft and peaceful- facing Ron's. He was talking to Potter and Granger about something that git Gweasley said.

"He's been talking about her non-stop! I can't get him to shut up about her!"

"I think it's cute," Hermione said sympathetically. "But you know she doesn't like him back…" she nodded her head to Malfoy. They all stared at him. He absent mindedly stared back.

He snapped out of his trance. "Something to look at, Granger?" he smirked.

"You're sick, Malfoy." She grunted in disgust. At the sound of Snape's droning voice, Saydee lifted her head and smoothed out her hair.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked Ron.

He scoffed. "Nothing in particular."

**DINNER, THE GREAT HALL:**

Saydee played with her food as she stared at George. She hadn't seen him all day and felt like she needed to talk to him.

"Hey," she sighed as she set her fork down, uninterested in her food.

"'Ay. Haven't seen you all day! What've you been up to?" he flushed a little, making her giggle.

"Nothing. Homework. The usual, it's so boring." She sighed, folding her arms across her chest childishly.

"Yeah, me too." He stared at her. "Saydee, can I ask you something.

_Uh-oh_. "Yes?" she gulped.

She waited for awhile, looking into his muddy brown eyes. They looked so serious, and this was a first for him. They were always so playful and cute, like a puppy's…

"You gonna finish your potatoes?" he pointed to them with his fork.

She laughed. "No." she said clutching her stomach from the pain she felt from the laughter. "Go ahead, I'm not hungry, oddly…" she said pushing the plate to him.

"You guys are adorable. I don't care if you're going out with Malfoy or not." Hermione stated bluntly.

Ron blinked. "When did she get here?"

"I don't know, Ron. I never know." Harry sighed, annoyed at his friend.

"Hermione…" Saydee whispered, frustrated that her friend had reminded her of her situation again.

"I'm just telling the truth!" she stated, smirking the Mischievous Hermione Smirk.

"You're not helping." She whispered so no one but Hermione could hear.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now I want you to eat because you haven't eaten all day."

"Really?!" George gasped with concern. "Eat something, you silly little girl!"

She giggled. "I'm not hungry. Honest!"

Then her stomach growled.

"Fine, but I won't like it." She sighed and grabbed her plate back, making sure George didn't touch her food. After eating she looked over her shoulder to see if Malfoy was still at his table. He was talking to Pansy. _Oh _how Saydee hated that pug. She glared, unknowing by her, and Malfoy mouth:

"_You okay?"_

She mouthed back, _"Stay here after everyone leaves."_

He responded, _"Meet you at midnight. Room of Requirement. _"

She sighed, they never met where she wanted to meet. But she didn't care, she just need the feel of his plush lips against hers, his dominant hands roaming her body, and his arms holding her so close that she felt like she couldn't breathe…

She just needed him to be close, because he was all she had left.

_**See? It was unimportant. But I left a slight cliff hanger. :p Sorry guys!  
I'll try to update again soon! :D  
Rate and review… or I'll wait to update. O.O**_


	7. Invitations

**_Hey!  
_****_Sorry it's been so long, I got an iTouch and my step-dads been going on about how I can just get on the internet on it and whatnot... but I persuded him. :D  
_****_Hope you like this chapter!!_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SAYDEE AND HERMIONE'S ROOM;**

Saydee walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room with George and Fred, standing in the middle of them, secretley holding hands with George every now and then. His touch felt nice, her hand fit his perfectly, and she liked it...

Now where had she heard that before?

She felt awful about holding hands with him, even if it was just holding hands. She had a boyfriend- a very jealous, Slytherin, boyfriend- and she loved him. But she loved George too; she thought she did anyways.

"Saydee? I have to ask you something." George nervously asked her.

"Yes?" she sighed, thinking that he couldn't ask her out because he knew about Draco. He also couldn't ask her to go to his house for Christmas, because she was going to Hermione's; not Draco's thank the All Mighty God. So what could he want to ask her?

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She just stood there. She had forgotten all about the Yule Ball. How could she go with George when Draco would expect her to go with him? This was going to break his heart...

"George, what if D-, I mean, Malfoy asks me?" she asked giving him a worried look.

"Just say no, and that your going with me. I asked first, didn't I?" he played around. She didn't think it was very funny though.

"George! I'm not a 'first come first serve' deal! Malfoy and I are going out, so wouldn't you think that I'd go with him?!"

That stung him a bit. This was his last Yule Ball and he couldn't even go with the girl he loved.

"I feel bad, George," she grabbed on to the robes covering his right arm. "But I have to go with Malfoy." she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly. "Good night, George." she walked to her room with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Night," he said, his voice cracking. He walked off to his room and tried not to cry; he was a man, and men don't cry.

So he thinks.

**ROOM OF REQUIRMENT, MIDNIGHT;**

"Draco?" Saydee whispered softly.

She decided to wear normal clothes tonight, seeing as they'd be taken off anyways. She was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, a black hoodie that was tight and showed off her curvy figure, and a pair of soft, black button-up boots that stopped at the ankle. (**A/N:** that almost look like converse, sorry I saw them online and thought that they were really cute! X3) Her hair was curled- thanks to Hermione and her Curling Charm- and her bangs pinned back. She wore light make-up, just because she wanted too. She wanted to look her best and was thinking about wearing something sexy, but it was way too cold outside for that approach.

"Over here," she heard Draco speak in a seductive tone. His back was facing her and his arms were crossed. She didn't know if he was mad or just impatient, and she was scared to find out.

She touched his back, "What's wrong?" she sighed. He turned around, anger in his eyes. But as soon as his eyes met hers, the anger was gone. Peacefulness replaced the anger as he saw her beautiful face. She hardly ever wore make-up; she honestly never needed too. She was beautiful in whatever she wore.

"Draco? What's wrong?" she smirked, knowing her plan was working.

He was going to confront her about her holding hands with George, but after looking her over a couple of times he forgot what he was even mad about. He wrapped his arms around her waste and leaned into her. "Nothing," he softly pressed his lips against hers. "Absolutley nothing."

His breath splashed across her face like ice-cold water hitting her in the morning. She closed her eyes and inhaled it, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Why did you hold Weasle's hand?" his voice was shaky, like he was going to explode with anger.

"I- He just kind of grabbed it. But I let go, Draco." she bore her eyes into his. "I only like holding hands with you."

_Lie_, she thought. _Complete lie. I like holding George's hand. But Draco's kisses..._

"Thank you," he kissed her again. She was going to deepen it, needing him now more than ever, but he leaned away. "But that's not enough..." he slowly unbuttoned the top button of his white button-down, not bothering with the tie. She didn't care, she thought it was sexy to pull him down by his tie.

"I like kissing you," she pressed her lips against his, he unbuttoned another button.

"What else?" he asked, a cocky smile plastered on his face. He unbuttoned another button.

His big ego... she thought, laughing slightly. "I love you chest," she murmured, blushing.

"What was that?" he taunted her by rubbing his finger over the next button. Only three more...

"Your chest." she gave in, making him unbutton two more buttons.

"Anything else?" he chuckled as he played with the last button.

"I love you," she whispered. He unbuttoned the last button and she lunged for his tie, pulling him toward her quickly, but seductivly.

Their lips met in a demanding kiss. He wrapped her in his arms and held her as close as possible. Their tounges battled with each other. They both loved the way this felt; hot, passionate, and completley uncontrollable. As they pulled away, still wrapped together, Draco put his lips next to Saydee's ear.

"I love you too," he nibbled her ear and she stiffled a giggle. "Say my name."

"Draco," she moaned. His hands roamed up her hoodie and over her fit torso.

"Go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked as he pulled her hoodie off.

"Yes." she said in a of-course-I-will-your-my-boyfriend look. "Now hurry, before I change my mind..."

They ripped off each others close and one took a turn at teasing the other. They connected, and went toppling over the edge in passion. Saydee knew this was more than just a little school crush, no, this was much more.

She was actually in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Draco..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Eh, this was more of another one of those mushy-gooshy chaps.  
I have one more day till pre-band... so one or two more chapters... and the story will be over. :(  
So it'll end at the Yule Ball. But I've got the ending figured out, and there WILL be a sequel!  
But it'll be awhile before I get it all uploaded... So don't expect it to be POOF there all of a sudden.  
Anyways: RATE AND REVIEW! :D  
Hope you liked it!_**


	8. The Choice

**_I'M SO SORRY!  
Band has been taking over my social life. o.e  
And sadly, this is the last chapter. DX  
But there'll be s sequel!!! Woot!!!! And it'll  
be twice as long. And probably better. Although I do like this story...  
Anways, thanks to all the reviewers! Without you guys I wouldn't bother  
finishing this story! Thanks yous!!!! Enjoy!_**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NIGHT OF THE YULE BALL, SAYDEE AND HERMIONE'S ROOM;**

"Wow, Hermione. Your dress is beautiful."

Hermione was not one to get all dressed up, and the last time she did was at the Yule Ball last year. It had been a year, so she decided to do it again. Her dress was a long, white, silky wonder and whoever was taking her- it'd been a secret- was a lucky man. Her hair was curly and half pulled up, showing off her pretty face.

"You need to get dressed, and fast. You don't have much time left." Hermione said as she put on her dangling earrings.

"Right," Saydee sighed. She wasn't looking forward to this thing, because she didn't want to see George with Angelina Johnson. She was also sure George didn't really want to see her with Malfoy, either. "You go ahead a go, I'll be down soon." she smiled at Hermione.

"Okay," Hermione smirked slightly and left the room.

Saydee walked to the closet, her dress hanging from the door. She ran her hand down it, loving how pretty it was looking. She took it off the hanger and put it on, trying not to mess up her perfectly curled hair. She zipped up the side, slide on her silver high heels, grabbed her purse,- while checking herself one more time in the mirror- and walked out the door.

**DRACO'S ROOM;**

"Blaise, who are you taking again?" Malfoy asked, wondering why he hadn't told him yet.

"Hermione." Blaise beamed. "I don't know why, but I want too. She got hot, man."

Malfoy cringed. "Whatever makes you happy?"

They both made faces at what he said. "You takin' McLellon, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah," he smiled while fixing his green tie. "She should look hot, too." He hated talking about her like that, but when he was with his friends he felt like he had too.

"Lucky man, you are, Malfoy." Blaise high fived him and walked out the door. Draco soon followed.

**YULE BALL;**

George stood next to Fred and waited for Angelina, pacing a little.

"Why so nervous, George?" Fred nudged him while laughing.

"I'm not!" In truth, he was. But not about Angelina.

He saw Malfoy walking towards them and groaned as the tickly feeling in his stomach grew. Because he knew if Malfoy was around, so was Saydee. He was surprised to see she wasn't there yet.

Malfoy bumped George's shoulder. "Watch it, Weasle."

"Shut your mouth, Ferret." They glared at each other for a second. Malfoy's gaze went to the stairs then back to George, then back to the stairs. His eyes grew wider and his jaw dropped slightly. George turned to see what he was gawking at, and his expression matched Malfoy's.

Saydee was wearing a slender blue, glittering dress that really showed off her curves. Her hair was down and curly, showing off her round, beautiful face. Her lips parted in a smile as she saw George. She waved a little, then looked back at Malfoy. George frowned as she tangled her fingers with his. His heart felt like it had been broken in two as he watched her walk away.

**DANCING WITH DRACO;**

"You look..." he gulped and searched for a word to describe how absolutly stunning she looked.

"You don't have to say anything," Saydee blushed slightly. Malfoy wasn't the one for mushy words, and she didn't care what he said. The look on his face when she came down the stairs was the only thing that she cared about.

She looked over Malfoy's shoulder and saw George dancing with Angelina, but looking at her as well. She looked back at Malfoy and saw he was glaring at her.

"What?" she chuckled.

"Stop looking at him, your here with me not him." he said through his teeth.

"You can't tell me who and who not to look at! Besides I wasn't looking at him. I was just staring off into space."

He let go of her waist and pushed her arms off his shoulders. "You don't love me anymore, do you?"

She didn't know how to repsond to that; she did love him, and George. She was torn between the two and didn't know who to pick. She gulped, trying to hold back tears. She did all she could do at the moment.

She slipped off her heels and ran.

**DANCING WITH ANGELINA;**

"Having fun, George?" Angelina asked him casually.

"Yeah," he sighed, wishing it was Saydee he was holding in his arms. "Why'd you ask?"

"Because you keep staring at McLellon, that's why!" she let go of him and stormed off. He didn't chase after her, because she was right. He looked back over to Saydee and saw her running off. He looked at Malfoy, wanting to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Saydee, wait!" Malfoy chased after her. George decided to chase after her too.

**THE ASTRONOMY TOWER;**

Saydee couldn't help the downpour her eyes released. She couldn't help that she loved Draco and George. She aslo couldn't help but run from Draco when he asked her that question. At that moment, she just wanted to be alone. She threw her shoes on the wooden floor and sat down, curling her self in a ball. She shivered; wearing a strapless dress to a Christmas ball was not a smart thing to do.

She remembered she was wearing make-up and tryed to stop crying.

_Oh who cares_, she thought. _I don't. I just want to be alone... No. I want someone to hold me._

She wiped her thumbs under her eyes and saw that no black came off, so her make up was fine. She shivered again and her teeth chattered. She decided to brave the cold, for now.

After several minutes of just sitting in the silence, she stood back up. She walked to the railing and placed her arms on it. She shivered again. A single tear ran down her face and a sob escpaed her lips. What was she going to do? She couldn't just pick neither of them, that would hurt both of them and her. She decided not to think about it.

A few minutes later she felt a coat fall onto her shoulders. She jumped and turned around, finding George staring at her, sympathy clouding his eyes.

"What'd the git do to you this time?" he asked in all seriousness.

"He asked if I didn't love him anymore." she felt another tear fall down. "I didn't know how to answer, so I just... ran."

"I'm sorry he put so much pressure on you..."

"I can't take this anymo-"

"So do you?" he interupted.

"I can't believe you!" she exploded. "You see me here crying, say your sorry about the pressure, then put even more pressure on me!"

"Okay, okay!" he stepped back. "I'm sorry. I won't ask."

"Again?"

"Again. I won't ask, again!" he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.

"George? Can I try something? Just to experiment."

"S-sure." he stood absolutly still, thinking about she was going to do.

"Okay..." she started to lean it, putting her hands on his chest. Her lips pressed to his softly, and she felt the sprak instantly. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and she liked it. She deepend it and he grabbed her by the waist. He stomach twisted into one big knot. She pulled away, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" he gasped alarmingly.

"I love you, George. That was the best kiss... but I love Draco too, and... I just don't know what to do!" she pressed her head into his chest. They held each other for what seemed like years.

"We should go-"

"Well, well, well, if it isen't Weasle with my girlfriend. Wait, let me fix that. My EX-girlfriend." Malfoy spat as he walked closer to Saydee.

"Draco," she felt the tears coming back down. "Please don't do this."

"Saydee, make up your mind! Either you love me, or you love Gweasley."

This had been the moment she'd been dreading since she first met George. "George..."

"WHAT?!" Malfoy screamed.

"Wait," she put her hand up. "George, I love you. But I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

His heart ached. His eyes watered a bit. "But you kissed me, and you said you loved me."

"I do," her voice cracked. "But I love him more..." she whispered, grabbing Malfoy's hand.

"So you just kissed me for-"

"I told you, I needed to see who I loved more."

"Saydee," he sighed. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"George wait!" she chased after him. "I still want you in my life."

"Why?" his voice cracked.

"Your my best friend, I need you."

He sat there staring at her pretty face. "Fine,"

This next half-year was going to be hard, but they would get through it.

_I hope so anyways..._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Well, that was the end.  
I'm sorry she chose Draco, but that's just THIS story.  
The sequel will end up good. ;)  
I hope you guys enjoyed this story.  
Rate and reviews? If you guys have ideas for the sequel I'd love to hear 'em. :D  
*Throws peace sign*  
Bye!_**


End file.
